


Lasting Tryst

by Skye



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Community: 15pairings, F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-16
Updated: 2006-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Slight AU, "sometime in the future" fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lasting Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> Slight AU, "sometime in the future" fic.

"It's not often that I get to see you," Elyon said, trying to guilt Irma a bit. "I can take a day off."

"But you're the queen, don't you have responsibilities, meetings -- Oh wait, that's right. You're the queen, you can do whatever you want," Irma said as she threw herself on Elyon's large bed.

"Pretty much," Elyon said, laying down on the bed and then moving closer to Irma.

"Then why don't you run away and stay with me for good, your highness?" Irma asked, grasping onto Elyon's hands.

"Uh huh, neither of us would be happy then, and you know it," Elyon said.

"Sigh, I guess you're right then." Irma dramatically threw a hand to her forehead. "I'll have to be happy with these all too short meetings. How do you know I'm not finding someone else to make up for my loneliness in the meantime?"

"Oh, I guess I don't. But how do you know that I'm not also cheating on you?" Elyon asked. She smiled, then pulled Irma's hand away from her face before kissing her.

Irma could have laughed. Elyon certainly had changed from the shy, reserved, girl she'd been when they first became an item. That was before either of them knew about their otherworldly connections. The Elyon from that time acted jittery and nervous when Irma first started flirting with her. She'd thought that Irma was teasing her, and Irma was, in a way. She thought it was cute how Elyon blushed from her advances and got nervous. It was probably because she was straight and thought Irma was weird, or at least Irma thought so at the time.

But Elyon had surprised her one day, by confessing with a shaking voice that she had developed a crush on her outspoken friend. Irma then realized she had also had a crush on Elyon, and had denied it because she never imagined her feelings could be returned. After the confession Irma had used the opportunity to begin making out with Elyon, who seemed to be completely surprised, but also kissed her back, in a similar situation to now. Only now, one thing was different. Irma decided to let Elyon lead the way in their relationship.

Irma never imagined they'd last this long. Maybe Elyon was right, their relationship would crash if either of them were to give up their life for the other, Irma considered. Elyon had decided that they should stay apart, except for sometimes. Irma looked forward to those "sometimes" often. Even if they couldn't ever be "official," Irma decided to be happy with what was, and what had happened, instead of obsessing over what-ifs. Besides, the tryst with a monarch angle made it all very exciting, and they both liked it that way.


End file.
